The purpose of this project is to obtain biologic materials from the blood and lungs from normal individuals in order to: (1) establish a baseline value for diagnostic tests used to diagnose chronic lung disease; and (2) identify individuals who will be suitable candidates for other protocols such as those involving investigational new drugs.